


Thoughts

by Fairy Girl (AelinAshryverGalathynius)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Don't Judge Me, F/M, I wanted to CRY, I'm Sorry, Its hinted at - Freeform, its my first fic, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AelinAshryverGalathynius/pseuds/Fairy%20Girl
Summary: Natsu is dying and these are his thoughts.





	

Death was never scary to Natsu Dragneel. He threw himself into danger all the time. Especially when he was saving his friends or more specifically; her. His golden haired beauty. He remembered when they had first met. He had met her in the crowd of fangirls that were fawning over the person impersonating him. After he had gotten beaten up she came up to him with a smile and said, "thanks for saving me from that creep. I feel like I should make it up to you so how about I buy you lunch?" Happy and him bowed to her as if she had been the princess of Fiore nd went with her. They did the same thing when she decided to leave and tried to give her the fake signature. 

A few months had passed and many things had happened. Everything from their first official mission to when Phantom Lord had attacked the guild. Every mission he learned something new about her. She is smart, kind, loving, beautiful, stubborn, and even has a bad temper just like him. He loved everything about her.  
Mira would often tease him when she wasn't around. He always shrugged it off, telling her that she was wrong, and then everything seemed to have stopped when she walked in. At least for him. She'd come over, talking animatedly with Levy about the novel she wouldn't let him read then she'd turn to him, smiling brightly and would ask if he wanted to go on a mission with her. He'd of course say yes and together, with Happy, they'd choose a mission.  
"Natsu, please wake up," she cried into his chest. He heard her but he couldn't respond. He couldn't do anything. "I can't lose you again."

He didn't want to leave again. He was still angry with himself for leaving her alone and not being there when Fairy Tail disbanded. He caused her so much pain and suffering and he hated himself. He told himself countless of times that he'd beat whoever brought even a single quiver to her lips and he had done worse than any of them. He didn't deserve her or her forgiveness. Then he found himself opening his eyes, looking at her. And he'd be damned. Even covered in sweat, blood, and bruises, she was- no is- beautiful. "Lucy," Natsu said with a small smile. "You are alive."

She looked up, her deep brown eyes wide, and hopeful. She wiped her eyes and smiled, "of course I am, idiot. When did I die?"  
He could give her an instance. It was at the Grand Magic Games but then again it wasn't his Lucy. But it still hit him as if it was. They had been fighting with Future Rogue, trying to figure out why he was so hell bent on killing Lucy even though her future counterpart kept saying she never closed the gate and when Lucy said she would never close the gate. When he shot a sword made of shadows at her. Future Lucy jumped in the way, saving his Lucy. He wasn't able to get there in time and save her and that was another reason why he hated himself. He couldn't protect her for the first time since she got to the guild. The second time was a mistake made by him. He assumed that when she wasn't moving that she had been dead. And then he partially became what his brother had told him he was; E.N.D, a demon. 

"I thought you were..." he began but he couldn't find it in him to tell her that he thought she was dead. Just the words Lucy and dead in one sentence was enough to make him panic. So he left that part out when he decided to continue. "You weren't responding or moving when I saved you from her."  
"Don't assume things," Lucy puffed her cheeks out in annoyance. Something he had seen a lot in the last year (it should've been years but Tenrou happened) and that made him smile even more.  
"I shouldn't have," he agreed. "I'm sorry."  
Lucy blinked at him a couple times before her shoulders relaxed a bit, and gave him a soft look. "Its okay. I would've done it too."

He didn't respond to her. He knew she would've. He had seen that he was rubbing off on her and vice versa. He had become less reckless when in battle and his instincts changed. Instead of rushing right in as he had done, he had made sure she was safe and protected. Even if Loke would open his own gate to protect her, he had to make sure she was safe. And believe him, he got yelled at when Happy and him would go into her house after they got home because of his actions. Though, he never cared that she did that. At least she was alive to yell at him about it, right?

Lucy watched as he slowly closed his eyes. Her smile began to fade as she realized what was going to happen when he finally closed his eyes completely. The tears began to spill over her face once again and she couldn't help the sobs that came out. "Natsu!" She cried out again, shaking his cold body. "You can't leave me like this." He had closed his eyes and she heard a tiny breath escape his lips. His last breath. "Dammit!"


End file.
